Hatred Held
by AlastairLove
Summary: Draco always knew he was a Veela and knew that one day his Veela would awaken. On that day he'd know who his mate was to be. What he didn't know was that once he found out he would fight his Veela side, and fight it til he was close to dying. Will he ever come to terms with who he is destined to love or will he die? (In Need Of A Proofer) R
1. Prologue

Prologue

A summer breeze blew into his open window, filling his room with the fresh scent of his mother's rose garden. Draco lifted his head off his pillow with a gentle smile, this was one thing he always missed when he went away to school. His smile widened as he climbed out of his bed, on his night stand was a picture of his mother and father both smiling and dancing. It was one of the few pictures that ever captured his father smiling. It was yet another thing he missed when he left.

"Draco honey! It's time to get up, least you be late for the train!" He heard his mother calling. Draco's smile slowly vanished. 'Right. Today I go back there.' He thought saddly and looked down to the dark tattoo on his arm. He hated that thing and he wasn't looking forward to school, expecally seeing the Golden Trio.

"Right! I'm coming Mom." He called back. Draco grabbed his school robes and headed out of his large room, but not before looking back into it one last time. This year wasn't going to be as enjoyable as he had hoped, but at least he will soon meet his wife to be. The thought made him smirk, he will soon have a little more happiness in his sorrowful life. Draco headed down the hall and down the stairs. Waiting for him at the end of the staircase was his mother and Voldemort. Seeing the tall dead looking man he was taken back.

"M'lord, what are you doing here?" He asked bowing his head.

"Relax, dear Draco. I am here to see how you and your mother are fairing. Nothing more." The man stated with a chuckle.

"That and wish you luck, after all you find out soon, who your Veela mate is.. Now don't you?"

Draco simply nodded and looked to his mother questioningly. 'Why did she tell him I was a veela?' He questioned saddly. He now feared for his mate and the little bit of happiness became spoilt by the heartless bastard.

"Draco, darling. Your bags are already on their way to Hogwarts, now it is you who must be on your way." Narcissa smiled at her son and turned Voldemort. "Is there anything one of the elves can get you?" She asked placing her hands infront of her in a hopeful gesture. Hoping to distract VOldemort long enough for Draco to get going.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I must also be on my way. Narcissa. Draco. Good Day to you." He smiled. Draco took his place by his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh and young Draco. When you find your mate, bring her to me so we can welcome her into the ranks... Won't you?"


	2. Chapter 1 Train Rides

~Chapter 1~  
Train Rides

The station was a bustling place. Sounds and outburst of tears surrounded the scowling figure as he walked alone to board the train for school. His mother wasn't allowed to leave the manor by order of Voldemort, so alone he was to remain. Narcissa told him it was to break the poor boy down, break him down to do Volemort's dirty work with out question. Draco, however, wasn't buying it. To him there had to be more to locking her down then just the one sided part and he would find out sooner or later. Suddenly a scent broke him from his thoughts, a scent unlike any other.

Draco stopped dead and began searching the crowd for the source. It was a mixture of Jasmine, clove and vanilla all mixed into one intoxicating package. His heart began to race and something began pulling the back of his mind, as if trying to get his attention. He ignored the annoying feeling and kept searching the crowd, not knowing how he'd know when he saw the source but kept it up any how. The scent slowly vanished into the crowd making him groan.

"Hermione! Wait up!" An annyingly familiar voice shouted above all else.

"No, Ron! We need to hurry! I won't sit near the front of the car again! We simply must have the middle!" Draco's head shot back taking in the sight of dark brown curly hair and pale skin disappear into a train car. "Damn mudblood." He mumbled and headed towards the car the two had just disappeared into. He didn't know why that was the car he wanted, but he wanted to be in that car no matter what. As he got closer to the entrance to the car a young kid was pushed into him by a 3rd year Ravenclaw. Draco growled at the boy who hit him.

"So sorr-" The young kids eyes as well as the one who pushed him eyes widened.

"Sorry!" They both yelled and ran the other direction. Draco snorted and turned back to his task at hand, getting on the train and finding a compartment before they were taken. He left his hand to the handle and seemlessly swung himself up into the car. He released the bar and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Draco wasn't to pleased as he walked past each room, seeing each and everyone filled. Once to the center car he stopped and glanced over in to window. There sat three people, Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron, the two who sat closer then even lovers should. This seemed to piss him off so he shot a glare into the cabin.

Hermione happened to glance at the door in time to see Draco glare inside, she then simply smiled back at him a gentle kind smile. She felt sorry for him, he was dragged into the wrong side of the war and was paying dearly for it. He looked generally scared, nervous and over all upset. She watched as his face drew into a frown and he turned to walk on. Turning back to Ron and Harry she shrugged.  
"He seems to be the same old Malfoy." She said.

"Well you do know.." Harry started.

"Oh give it a rest Harry." Hermione interjected.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco is a death eater."

"His father was a Death Eater! It only makes sense!" Harry raised his voice and looked out the window.

Hermione shook her head and stared at the spot Draco was moments before, hoping it wasn't true. It was bad enough he had lost his father to Voldemort and that his mother was suffering for it as well, but to think that Draco would willingly become a Death Eater? Yes, he was a sour, arrogant ass, but even he can't be that daft.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

Draco continued on his way searching for an empty room, but to no avail. Turning to go back he comes face to face with Pansy and Blaise, whom had caught him off guard.

"Yo, Draco you alright?" Blaise asked looking at Draco with a concerned expression. He was not yet wearing his Hogwarts robes and looked rather muggleborn. He was wearing dark colred jeans and a white 'V' neck shirt that hugged his body tightly.

"Er.. yea I am perfectly fine." Draco responded with a low voice, he couldn't figure it out, he was feeling worse then ever. He wanted that scent, he wanted her voice, he wanted her. He just needed to find her and soon. The damned Dark Lord won't wait long before sending someone, most likely his mother, to help him find her. The last thing he wanted was his mother helping him find his soon-to-be wife. Something began to tug in the back of his mind again, the tugging suddenly turned into a growling voice. 'You already met her.' It growled. Draco stiffened and stared at Blaise.

"Naw, Drake. You're not. Tell me what's up."

"Its nothing I can't handle." Draco grunted out, brushing past the two. He made his way quickly past the Golden Trio and into the next car, followed closely by Blaise and Pansy. Once in the car Blaise gave him a switch jab in the ribs before pushing Pansy into the seat beside him.

"Ouch. What was that for Blaise?" Draco growled as he scooted into the seat across from the two.

"You are acting rather odd, mate." Blaise stated.

"He's right, Draky. You have been acting odd. Whats going on?" Pansy agreed hooking her hands together under her chin.

"I can promise you, its nothing I can't handle."

Blaise and Pansy exchanged glances and sighed. There was not fighting him, Draco always got his way. Pansy shook her head and looked out the window. Draco never asked for help when he needs it most, the fool. She thought to herself.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent til Luna walked past offering a strange magazine. 'Bloody nut.' Draco thought bitterly, before standing up to get something from his bag. No sooner had Draco got who he wanted from his bag, did the wholew car suddenly get very, very dark and people began to scream. Draco fearing the Dark Lord had come, felt a tinge of panic well up within himself as well.  
"What is that? What is it?" Draco asked calmly, feeling Pansy pull on his robes.  
"Relax boys its probly just a first year messing around. Come on.. sit down Draco. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Draco took a quick look around and nodded, heading back to his friends.

"Hogwarts... what a pathetic excuse for a school." Draco said as soon as he sat down, shaking his head towards the window. "I thought I'd have to pitch myself off the astronoy tower, before I had to go back for another two years..." He raised his brow softly looking at Pansy.  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked slightly horrifide.  
"Lets just say I won't be wasting my time in charms class next year." He drawled, suddenly a snicker caught his attention and he raised his brow again.  
"Amused Blaise?" He asked. "We'll see just whose laughing in the end." A soft clink caught his attnetion and he looked up, only to see a bag move slightly almost by itself. Draco knew other wise. 'Potter...' He thought. Soon the train slwoed and stopped. Blaise and Pansy stood and looked at him waiting.  
"You two go on.. I want to check something." The two did as he requested and Draco, went to get his jacket and bag, bidding his time. Acting as tho he'd walk out Draco reached the door, closed it and then proceded to close the shade as well.

"Didn'y mummy ever tell you it was rude to evesdrop Potter?" Draco asked pulling out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus" He shouted and hit the thing he believed was Harry. Watching as the cloaked form fell Draco smirked and shuffled in place for a moment before reaching for the cloaked being. He grabbed the fabric and glared at the bound form of Harry.

"Oh yea.. you were dead before you could wipe the drool from your chin he growled and kicked him in the nose.  
"That was for my father." Replaced the cloak. "Enjoy your ride back to London." Draco then walked off the train, only to catch the fading scent once again. 'You know you want to chase... her..." A voice growled in the back of his mind.

**A/n: Hope that was to your liking. I am very sorry for the late update. I kinda moved.. LOL...**


	3. Chapter 2 Losing Slight Control

~Chapter 2~  
Losing Slight Control

Draco looked around the platform, readjusted his tie and continued on his way. Suddenly he heard a familiar gruff voice scolding another person. Smirking he hurried his pace to find Professor Snape and a few Aurors, going thru his things. "Oi. What are you doing?" He asked dropping his smirk and rushing to them. Snape looked at his godchild. "Safety precaution.. Draco." He said.

"Whats this?" Asked Filtch suddenly, holding up a long stick looking item. "Some sort of defensive weapon?"  
"Its alright.. Mr... Flitch I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Draco quickly pulled it from the man's hand and inspected it for any damages, before noticing Snapes gaze. Following it he was met with the sight of Looney Luna and Potter gaping at them. "Nice face Potter." He growled before rushing off to his dorm. He was not in the best of moods to begin with but now he was simply fuming.

As he entered the castle he caught the scent again. It was sweet yet held a curtain spice to it. He turned towards the fading trail and smirked. 'Soon I shall have her... Soon.. my happiness...' He smiled big and turned back to his earlier endeavor. Getting changed into his robes.

As he was walking to the Slytherin common room, his mother's owl swooped out of seemingly nowhere, dropping a letter before him. The bird then hooted and perched itself on a candle holder. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the offending bird, he kept eye contact with the creäture as he picked up the letter. 'Damned bird always tried to kill me' He thought gruffly, tearing at the envelope. The said owl simply watched him for a second then went on its way, leaving Draco. Pulling the letter out Draco's mood dropped once again.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I am simply writing to wish you luck on your hunt for your mate. I am very sorry that the Dark Lord is asking so much of you. Not only in his latest mission for you, but also in the soon to be stolen bride of yours. It was not fair, nor right of him to do so. I promise Draco, even if it costs me my life, I will help you some how. I will get you out of this mess. I love you and I always shall. Also I packed a few extra things to help you woo your would-be._

_Signed,_

_Mother_

Draco's head dropped slightly and he glared at the password keeper, who simply glared back. "What issss it boy?" It hissed. Draco narrowed his eyes at the painting. 'Damned be it all.' He thought. Speaking his password from last year, he slipped inside and went to his room to change. 'Why is all this happening at once?' He asked himself. 'Because. You stupid child.. It just is.' The voice in the back of his mind growled. He tried to ignore it this time, but soon found that he could not. Slipping out of his clothing and into his school robes. He was about to open his bag when a knock was heard. Turning to face Draco called back to the person behind. "Yes?"

"Draco... Its time for dinner..." Blaise's unsure spoke from behind the door.

"Right... I will be there shortly." Draco called back and turned his gaze back to his bag, but soon disregarded its contents for now and headed out of the common room and to the Dining Hall. He sat in his usual spot and stared down at the table as the sorting hat did its thing and barely noticed when Dumbledor began speaking. His mind on his given tasks and how he was going to complete such a terrible thing. Sure he hated the man, but to give him, a teen, such a task.

"Pip Pip."

A sudden jab to the side snapped him out of his daze. He turned and faced his offender.

"What is it Pansy?" Draco sighed out.

"Its time to go... Are you sure everything is alright? I mean you have been looking pale..er then normal." Pansy held her book tightly to her breast and stared him down.

"Yea.. I am fine.. I'll see you at the commons later." He stood and popped a baby potato in his mouth. "I think I am going to head to the library." 'No, you are going to find her..' The voice growled. 'Can it.' He growled back, ignoring the fact he just yelled at himself. His brow knitting together.

"Al..alright Draco. Just know I am here if you want to talk-"  
"Damn it Pansy! I am not a fucking chick!" He yelled and walked off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-15 Minutes Later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'How the Bloody Hell do you get lost in a familiar place?!' The voice screamed.

'Will you shut up?' Draco pressed for the tenth time.

'Not you stupid idiot! I mean come on!'

"SHUT UP!" He yelled out loud.  
A sudden gust of wind sent a very strong whift of something good his way. A scent.  
"I didn't say anything... Malfoy?" Her voice sounded like the sigh of a wonderfully built violin. "What are you doing near the Gryffindor house?" She asked, Draco simply stood as still as a statue, refusing to turn about and face her. The scent, her voice, her ever being was begging for him to claim.

'Please not her... anyone but... her.' He begged. He began to panic slightly.

"Malfoy?" The wonderful sound pressed.

"Y..yes?" He stuttered. His face draining of color, his heart pounding in his chest and the voice in his mind was going crazy. He let his head drop, something was beginning to push his will back, something was beginning to fight, fight to get out. Slowly Draco's head rose, his eyes turning completely white. He turned and faced the being of his sudden need.

"Why hello, Hermione.." He purred, his voice gentle and seductive.

Hermione was at a loss, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy had just used her first name. Not mudblood, not slag, just Hermione. Her mouth dropped as if she was to say something but nothing came out. She even failed to notice the changing eye color.

"What is it my dear? What caused..." He smirked and took a step towards her. "This.. reaction of yours?"

Hermione eyes widened and she took a step back, bumping into a near by wall. Before she could even blink Draco was against her, pressing her harder against the wall, earning him a gasp and a swift kick in the balls.

Draco curled in on himself, holding the sensitive area that now seemed as if it was returning to the depths of his body.

"Fuuck Granger!" He cried out, his own control returning. The pain was horrible, almost as bad as his first Quidditch match. He rolled over holding himself.


	4. Chapter 3 His Stupid Pride

~Chapter 3~  
His Stupid Pride

Draco stayed on the ground in pain for what seemed like ages. He couldn't get over how much it actually hurt to even breath. 'What the fuck you ass!' He yelled inwardly. The other voice didn't make a sound. 'Not talking now?' He growled gasping as the pain finally subsided. Draco looked up to shoot a glare only to see her delicate form was replaced with slightly amused Mcgonigall.

"Draco Malfoy, I have half a mind to deduct points from your house, but seeing the state you are in I believe you have had enough punishment. I should hope you learned your lesson." She said. She was wearing a crimson night gown that flowed past her knee. 'If that isn't a turn off..' The voice finally responded with a cringle.

"Be this as it may.. Your mother sent an owl not 30 minutes before, this..." She gestured towards him and Hermione, who had stepped back towards a painting. "Happened. We have been made aware of your situation. So I believe it is best if both you and Ms. Granger, come with me to the Headmasters.. We will discuss this-"

"NO! SHE IS NOT TO COME! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Draco broke in.

"I believe. Mr. Malfoy. It does indeed-" Mcgonigall tried.

"NO!" He yelled rising to his feet.

"I will never accept its choice... not if its her." He mumbled with a low growl. Hermione's brows knitted together, and her hair seemed to rise into tendrils with her anger.

"How could it not have something to do with me? Hmm.. lets review Malfoy." She gave a mockingly thoughtful look before her emotions took over. "You just pinned me to the frickin wall!" Her face flushed and her eyes began to well with tears, the memory forcing her anger to disapate. Draco shot a glare her way and gritted his teeth. His returning back to their former color.

"I said it has nothing to do with you, filthly.." He winced, the veela side of him making its power over him known. It was causing a slight pain in the back of his head, where he assumed the damn thing was hiding. "Fuck.." 'Do NOT talk to her like that. I could care less how you feel, but for both of our sakes you will show some restraint.' It growled.

"MR. MALFOY! Language! 5 points from Slytherin. That language is not permitted!" Mcgonigall stated, sighing. "Now Ms. Granger you will come with us, and Mr. Malfoy you will deal with it." With that she turned on her heels and looked back. "Well?"

"Coming Mrs. Mcgonigall!" Hermione said following after her swiftly.

"I have no choice..." Draco mumbled.  
'But I won't let them tell her that she maybe my mate. No fucking way in hell!'  
'You forget Draco..' A very sharp pain shoots through his body. 'I can inflict pain if you disobey my wishes.'  
'How the fuck is this fair?! You are me-'  
'And I am you. I know, but you seem to forget. I want.. Her... so by that logic you-'  
'HELL NO'

"Mr. Malfoy..." The female teacher's voice called back to him.

"Yea.. Yea.. I am coming." He mumbled, finally following after the two Gryffindor women.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Several Moments of Silence and Several Stairs Later-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"HAGRID!" The violin-like voice sang as its offending body hugged the giant before her.

"'Ello 'Mione!" Hagrid said with a chuckle and a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I 'ould ask you the same question." He said running his eyes over her form then meeting eyes with Draco, who simply shot him a curious glare.

"That will be explained. Once everyone enters the room fully." Dumbledor stated cooly, with a gesture asking for them to come to his desk. Hermione and Hagrid were the first to arrive, then Mcgonigall.

"Draco..." Hagrid began hoping to get him to move closer with the rest. He looked back at the blond and waved his hand. Draco snorted and began walking forward, his lips pursed. 'This can not end well for me.' He thought bitterly as he walked up to the desk, a glare plastered on his fragile features. 'It will end quite well for the both of us now stop the childish pouting.' The veela chuckled in his head.

"Good. Now Mr. Malfoy your mother just sent an owl, telling us of your.. unique situation." Dumbledor motioned to Hagrid. "That is why I called for Hagrid to join us."

Hermione cocked her head to one side and gave Hagrid a side long glance. "I don't understand.." She said confused.

"And right you should be, more so after.. that.. little show." Mcgonigall said and looked at Dumbledor.

"On with it.. Headmaster." Draco said bitterly. "I have a potions class quite early."

"I am quite aware of that. Now Hagrid is here to help you figure out a few things regarding-"

"I know full well what its regarding..." Draco glanced at Hermione.

"Your vee-"

"I said I know!"

"Your veela side and your potental veela mate. Now seeing as you pretty much attacked-"

"Sir? What is a veela?" Hermione's very meek and gentle voice interupted Dumbledor.

"'Mione a veela is a mystical creature or being, that is very dangerous, yet is also very beautiful to behold in its true and fullest form. They are quite noble and insanely loyal." Hagrid tried.

"Oh..." She looked down at her hands and glanced at Draco from the corner of her eyes. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that Ms. Granger." Dumble rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As I was saying. Seeing as Mr. Malfoy has made his veela side seemingly known the Ms. Granger, we are to assume that your veela has chosen-"

"I said I WON'T ACCEPT HER!" Draco yelled and stormed from the room, leaving a stunned group behind him.

"The boy and his foolish pride.." Someone was heard before the door closed.

**A/N: I wasn't to thrilled with how this chapter turned out... any suggestions will be wonderful! I am also sorry for the short chapter.. I just moved and all so unpacking takes alot of time, my wonderful darling! **

**3 Alastair**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey All,**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I move recently and am still getting used to being back near family and old friends. I promise to get a update on the story as soon as I can. Also, any suggestions will be taken into account.. Writers block is a pain...**

**Loves,**

**Alastair!**


	6. Chapter 4 Inner Battles

~Chapter 4~  
Inner Battles

'You are a FOOL.' His veela yelled.  
'No bigger fool then you!' Draco yelled back.  
'We may be one in the same, you foolish boy! But I wasn't the one who may have just killed us!' His veela yelled back.  
Draco snorted and sighed. He was begining to wonder if he shouldn't just end it all himself, because once Voldemort caught wind of this he would be as good as dead.  
"As would our little book worm.' The veela interjected, interupting his train of thoughts. 'But I won't let you kill us... thats a fools way out.'

'Don't you ever shut up?' Draco asked, opening his chamber door and slipping inside. Shutting the door Draco sighed, looked down and quickly made a silencing charm on the room. Once he was sure on one could hear him he let out a very loud, very shrill and very animal-like scream.  
'That was a tad uncalled for don't you think?'  
'I said shut up! This is all your fault! The last thing either of us needed was her to be my mate! She's a... a... mudbl-'  
'Go ahead... say it... see what happens.'  
Draco shivered and stopped his though short. 'Nevermind...' He reversed the charm and began stripping from his robes. He was about to slip off his shirt when a black aura began to emit from his right arm. Draco looked at it in sheer horror, the mark of his curse was calling to him, reminding him of his tasks at hand.

'I just want him to leave me alone...' Draco thought saddly. His hand stalling over the fabric on his right arm. Draco's eyes drooped in saddness and he even began to feel sorry for Hermione. 'So you do care..' Veela stated with a know-it-all tone. Draco growled, finished getting undressed and crawled into bed.  
'You know.. she could save us.'  
'Just shut up.. I need to sleep' Draco thought back, hismind finally shutting down for the day.  
'Fine.. Sleep, but we talk about this again tommorrow.'  
Draco ignored his last statement and rolled over to his side, falling asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Next Morning After Potions-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
'Stupid fucking Potter! He had to have cheated! I mean come on!' Draco groaned inwardly.  
'Whose the one fuming now? Hmm?'  
'Oh can it.. I really could have used your help back there...'  
'How could I have helped? If you don't know I don't either.' Veela shot back.  
'I suppose... Just damn it. I really could have used that..'

Draco stormed down the steps, bumping into a scared first year. The poor kid took one look at Draco, screamed and fell over. Draco cocked his head, having followed the kids every movement after the scream. He quickly looked around and sighed. The halls had quickly became bare. 'Damn it..'

"Hey... first year. KID!" Draco shook the kid trying to get him to come to.  
'Damn it.. I am going tobe blamed for this..'  
'Well for the record you did scare him.'

'Fuck you...'  
'If I remember correctly you did.. this morning.. In the shower..'  
'Shut up! Its perfectly normal!'

Draco began to feel crazy, yelling at his veela. He knew it was just another part of him, so arguing with himself made him feel off the wall. Draco fanned the kids face, trying to get him to come to before finally giving up, taking the kid in his arms and walking all the way to the hospital wing. Once there he explained what happened to a laughing Madam. 'Damn it woman it is not that funny.' His veela complained.

'None the less we have a free period.. We are going to have a look around that room Potter was in last year...' Draco replied. Still listening to Pomfrey laugh about the sight of him scaring a kid like he did.

"Yes, yes its all good and funny.. Now may I go...?" He asked gently. Not caring either way what the woman thought of him. Good or bad mattered not to her in his eyes, even though soon enough he would be viewed as a monster to all. A sudden feeling of dread over came him and he slumped down on a near by chair and buried his head in his hand.

'I won't be able to do it... Any of it...'  
'We really have no choice in the headmaster issue but with our mate... I would rather die then let him have Herm-'  
'Don't you dare... I refuse to accept her as my mate..'


End file.
